Reflection
by Amore and Aria
Summary: Reflection... When you see you reflection what do you see? Do you see a fabulous diva? A charming boy? A bookworm? a nerd? A guy trying to be cool? I see when i look in the mirror, hope. No, not Pandora I am not anywhere close to a goddess. Nope, I see a girl...a girl with deteriorating hope. Dreams slowly becoming nightmares A.U. PROJECT BEAUTIFUL
1. Chapter 1

Aria-Sorry we kinda got lost in an alternate dimension and so on and son

Amore-This is for project beautiful the idea was from xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx and were joining

Aria-You are beautiful remember that always though the story has certain topics don't imitate it this is for

us Kay? be you because that is beautiful and there will always be people there for you

Amore-disclaimer and all that stuff

Aria-welcome to reflection

* * *

Reflection

Reflection... When you see you reflection what do you see? Do you see a fabulous diva? A charming boy? A bookworm? a nerd? A guy trying to be cool? I see when i look in the mirror, hope. No, not Pandora I am not anywhere close to a goddess. Nope, I see a girl...a girl with deteriorating hope. Dreams slowly becoming nightmares, Light slowly becoming dawn than darkness. I see a girl slightly broken, with a plastered smile and a lost face. With almost mechanical movements without any soul or life. Like the tin-man wishing to be oiled. I close my eyes as tightly as possible thinking it would make me someone else or i would magically transform in front of my bathroom mirror. I open my eyes and see me with dead blonde hair and deader chocolate eyes. I think of the events of the past day and clench my pale white fists. The problems started last month but have been rapidly escalating. Everything was NOT perfect though some may think so. I've been called strong and beautiful but i don't see it. I may act "strong" due to my stubbornness and quick-tempered inherited by both my mother and father who have been ignoring me about two weeks after this fateful day. The mirror was mocking me showing how horrid i am to this world, i'm sure of it so i punched it with as much force as i could muster. The glass shattered ripping and cutting my fragile skin. I saw blood breaking through dripping on the ivory floor. It hurt, It hurt like hell but it also felt good not only to feel the blood run down my skin but to _see _it. There was an odd comfort in my pain and my blood. The mirror was now broken falling onto the ground or onto the sink. I hold the shard in my hand and examine the broken piece. Sharp jagged edges, a long crack going from one side to another. Yet, through all the chaos you could still see your reflection. I washed off my bloody knuckles then wrapping them in gauze. Doing all while looking at the broken shard. I was staring contently at it. Focusing all my attention on the single piece sharp enough to cut me again. I Stared at it until i had an overwhelming urge, an uncontrollable feeling to i couldn't stop no matter how much i wanted to it was an urge and uncontrollable , indescribable feeling that i couldn't help.

* * *

What do you think! please tell us in the reviews! press all the little buttons below ! please and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Aria- sorry to whoevers reading this that it took forever to update i try to be scheduled but for once I HAVE A LIFE for once will probably end by winter so like next week so disclaimer-yad yada had i dont own this blah blah blah all rights go to respective owners including my rights and stuff

ENJOY!

* * *

i pick up the shard i pricked myself once again on the glass. it felt nice so i took the sharp object and let it rest slightly on my left upper arm not putting enough pressure to cut but just lay there. I added pressure a small mere amount but that was enough... It had already broke through. i dragged the tip across my skin. I drew in a way i dragged it one way then another instead of the normal lines straight across. I looked at the ending result and saw a star. i did the picture unconsciously so i saw it, examined it and thought what in hell possessed me to draw a star. I sat there for minutes,hours,days possibly just staring. I saw how close the star was to my wrist and honestly freaked out a bit. I could blame the injury on my hand with karate but what would i blame the noticeable star on my same arm with? I then heard a knocking on my door, I quickly panicked and began sterilizing the haunting star, the knocking became more frequent and i could just hear the annoyance. I then heard of voice, the voice of my sister. My parents favorite in other words. To me her voice sounded worse than a screaming banshee stabbed by an infected voice haunted me continuously for some reason i could never feel satisfaction when i heard her voice just remorse, and was the same, if i took over 4 minutes in the bathroom she'd come berating. I was surprised it came so late but probably she wasn't at home. I hear a distinct

"get out" over and over once i clean up my mess and attempt to hide the broken mirror i open the door to see beautiful dark locks and odd turquoise eyes. She was the perfect mash of my father and mother she gave me a quick slap her nails scratching the surface of my face probably leaving a good shaped bruise in the moving. Her voice venomously says slightly spitting in my face

"why are you taking so long? it's not like you having anyone to impress, now do you kimmy?" saying my name as if the most offensive word in the world. I open my mouth to try to defend myself but i don't hear a word.I am some how not able to utter a single thing. I knew it was probably for the best as well. I just walk as fast as i can with my head down to my room. It was still the same as always just slightly more confined and small some how. I laid on my mattress thinking, just thinking if that didn't happen would it have come down to this? I knew a few months ago i would be sad over something stupid and i would just talk to myself reassuring myself that it was ok. Then i would promise myself never to come down to this, i remember coming down to promising myself i would never cut, never consider suicide...i mean...what would it be like if i was gone. I'm sure life would be better i could be with Grandma, She loved me. I go to sleep to the sound of my own whimpers and the feeling of tears streaming down my face. Once i wake again it's morning the sun beating down from the poorly covered windows. Today was monday, I used to be fine with mondays they were just another day but now i dreaded them having to leave the comfort or whatever it was of my little room. I didn't enjoy the sight when i woke up. Using the little mirror i had in my room i just felt worse. Ever second was agonizing. I knew that there was not turning back, no second chances from this...this,..._addiction_.

* * *

REVIEW DOWN THERE ALONG WITH LITTLE BUTTONS THAT SAY FAV AND FOLLOW !


End file.
